


Unconsciously Yours (Ennoshita X FR)

by Lady_Rhey (xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Good Intentions, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Neighbors, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: Based off request for Nsfw prompt 19 with ennoshita who is always flirt arguing with his neighbor with a sprinkling of prompt 23Slow burn romance that I couldn’t fit in a one shot because it didn’t make sense so I am making it longer. We shall see it it works.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/You
Kudos: 2





	Unconsciously Yours (Ennoshita X FR)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve sat in this over a month because something about Ennoshita just isn’t working for me but finally I’m saying fuck it and just doing it so I apologize if he isn’t quite right. I had a bitch of a time pegging him. I also didn’t feel I could put it in a one shot so I’m linking the story the request has become using the prompts above.

The worst part about adulting was you couldn’t run away from it. No matter how long you tried to sleep in or how far you put off paying those bills, life still had to go on. It didn’t care how hard you made it for yourself; it didn’t care about you at all. It just happened around you, and you either were conscious or unconscious of the impact you had.

Since becoming a physical therapist, Ennoshita had established a routine where his body would wake up thirty minutes before his alarm went off, allowing him time to adjust to the world around him peacefully and naturally, setting him up for a fluid and natural start to his morning.

This morning had seemed mostly calm, as if the entire world around him had taken a deep breath and held it, but only for five minutes.

Five minutes. That equated to fifty breaths leaving him and a world of hurt slamming into back into him. Not literally into him but hitting him in the face nonetheless as the apartment door next to him slammed so hard he felt the tremors in his bed despite his Purple mattress absorbing most of it.

Wincing at the force, knowing exactly what muscles would have been used to exert such pressure, he noted out of habit that someone would feel that halfway through the day around their rotator cuff.

Taking in a deep breath, he kept his eyes closed and tried to recenter, releasing his breath at the same time the scrape of a heavy trash bag full of mixed articles grated across the cement flooring outside his door heading in the direction of the stairs.

Eye twitching, Ennoshita knew it wasn’t just the sound of the bag disrupting his morning that had his frustration rising but the fact that the surface area being dragged gave the bag a higher probability of breaking as it was being pulled. If it failed, then trash would be all down the hall, which, in the heat of summer, would settle into the concrete floor and rubber sealant, making the hallway wreak for weeks until it rained or got scrubbed.

Throwing the covers back, the sound of the bag a now jarring thunk as it was dragged down the steps, Ennoshita dressed quickly in jogging shorts and a tee before grabbing his keys and darting out the door.

Seeing how slow the bag was being dragged, it didn’t take long for Ennoshita to reach the culprit. Making the last turn before the bottom of the steps where the fiend seemed to have stopped, Ennoshita called out.

“You sound like you could use some help-“

Turning the corner, his words caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto the woman in front of him as she turned towards his voice with a sharp, not a morning person glare.

“Trash is off to the left-right? Behind the parking lot for unit C?”

Blinking at her unexpected brashness, Ennoshita stammered out, “Oh- yeah, but there is a closer one tucked into the tree line over by the community center. It’s the one the offices use and is a straighter shot.”

She sighed. “I saw that last night when I moved in. Looked full. It seems someone threw a couch and some other stuff in there they shouldn’t have. That just leaves the one by C.”

She turned then, and the dragging continued as she casually walked towards C without even a backward glance.

Completely thrown off but annoyed enough by the sound and the potential doom it could bring, Ennoshita jumped into action.

“Here, let me take that. I can show you the way as well, so you know for sure next time.”

Without arguing, she let him take the bag, which irritated him further because in taking it from her and beginning to walk, he found it was relatively light.

“Did you hurt your arm when you slammed the door leaving?” His jaw a little tight and his words slightly annunciation.

“No, why?”

“Heh, well, you slammed it pretty hard. I just figured that was why you might be dragging the bag. I’m a physical therapist, so I thought if you hurt it, I might be able to help if it hurt.”

“No, didn’t hurt it. I just hate carrying trash.”

“I see. Well, it wouldn’t be good if the bag broke and trash went everywhere. The landlord fixes things when needed, but concrete and asphalt are rough and can tear even the best loads do unless you want to start your morning as a garbage person-“

“I’ll just double bag it next time.”

The nerve at the corner is Ennoshita’s eye twitched, and his lips set in a tightly closed line as he tried to hide the bafflement in his eyes as they rounded the corner for the trash bins.

“Are you always this brash first thing in the morning?”

His voice was light and curious with a hint of frustration.

“Are you always this damn nosey and opinionated with people when you first meet them?”

Sliding the square trash bin open, Ennoshita hid his startled reaction as his back turned to throw the bag in and slide the door closed.

Unsure how to respond, he turned with his mouth open only to have her beat him to the punch.

“Sorry if I woke you this morning. Guess I’m not the neighborly type. I also appreciate you showing me the trash despite being more than capable of finding it myself.

“Sure.” That was all he could say in a bemused tone as they turned and walked back to the complex in complete silence.

Once at his door, Ennoshita reached for the knob and opened the door slightly before turning to say his goodbyes. Unexpectedly all he met was the sound of her door closing next to him, leaving him alone, wondering if any of that had even been real.

From that moment on, the rest of the day had been a blur as it fell into the same routine he had established since starting his adulting life. Having not recognized how dull that made him until now when some woman he didn't know from his complex assaulted his senses and barged in without rhyme or reason, Ennoshita suddenly felt more insignificant than he had since the game he had stepped in for Daichi so many lives ago.

Sure, he knew his job helped people, and he enjoyed that, but there wasn’t anything human or exhilarating about it. He just visited patient room after patient room listening and diagnosing like some medical Tarot reader.

Sighing heavily for the first time in years, he closed the apartment door behind him as he came home from work and began undoing his work clothes, leaving them on the chair by his bed and changing into the same thing he had worn that morning.

————————

$Name

Did you have to leave me like seventeen texts?

$Friend

YOU SAID YOU WOULD CALL OR TEXT WHEN YOU GOT THERE NO MATTER HOW LATE IT WAS AJD. LET ME KNOW YOU WERE OKAY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK WHEN YOU DON’T! 😭

$Name

That I went to bed, idiot.

$Friend

You’re so mean! You probably picked up some guy and spent the night with him instead!

$Name

I did not. Would you shut up? You are so needy! I didn’t see anyone, especially a guy, outside of the landlord until this morning when my neighbor next door helped me take out the trash.

$Friend

😳 It was a guy, wasn’t it? Only guys do something like that. Did you come onto him as you oases him in the hall? Did he come up

to you and offer after seeing you struggle fruitlessly to carry it yourself?

$Name

You need to stop reading and watching trash. It wasn’t like that at all. I led the apartment and accidentally slammed the door, which I guess woke him, cursing him for coming out and following me down the steps where he asked if he could help by carrying my trash.

$Friend

Seriously?

$Name

You are an idiot.

$Friend

Was he hot?

$Name

I wasn’t paying attention. He was nosey and passively judgmental.

$Friend 

I would be, too, if you woke me up after slamming your door first thing in the morning so you could drag trash.

$Name

Don’t lie; you are nosey all the time. This just would give you an excuse.

$Friend

I feel stacked. I resemble that comment.

$Name rolled her eyes.

$Friend

Find an excuse to take a picture and show me. I need to know what shades guy helps you take your trash out and doesn’t make a move. Is he gay?

$Name

IDK! I DIDN’T ASK! Once we got back, I came inside and saw you blew up my phone!

$Friend

Do you even realize how useless you are? 

$Name

Still more productive than you.

$Friend

Right now, yeah. I can’t say I’m not jealous you made it out of this shit hole. I wish I could have come with you. When do you start tutoring/coaching?

$Name

Next week. That leaves me five days to sit on the beach and soak up some sun before being thrown back into hell.”

$Friend

Speaking of hell, if you don’t get me that picture, I’m going to give you hell until you do.

$Name sighed and turned off her phone. Of all the friends she had, $Friend was the only one who had stuck with her through high school and college. Even when she got this job as a tutor and coach for some bratty rich kid whose aspiration was to play on the Olympic Volleyball team, $Friend had supported her and told her to chase it, making sure to send her all the juicy details abs hooking her up with a job should she find one.

$Name knew she would miss her constant companionship but also realized life went on, and sometimes you had to leave things behind to move forward.

Heading towards her unpacked boxes, $Name pulled out her key from her pocket and began slicing them open along the seams. The furniture would arrive tomorrow, so she needed to get as much of this put away as possible now, so she had room for everything left. If she were lucky, it would only take her another six hours to unpack, not including trash disposal, which meant she would finish before everyone went to bed.

The last thing she wanted was more nosey neighbors. Smiling at the thought after the conversation she had just had, $Name shook her head. Romance wasn’t picture-perfect, so even if he was hot, it wouldn’t matter if his personality remained as lukewarm as it was now.

Still, something about his entry into her morning had gotten under her skin even if she wasn’t completely conscious about what it was or why it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


End file.
